


YOU+M3=TR4SH (Unfinished, Old, Cringe)

by Delvarisia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Gamzee Makara/Terezi Pyrope Kismesissitude, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delvarisia/pseuds/Delvarisia
Summary: An unfinished middle-school fic from a long time ago, of Terezi walking into the arms of Gamzee. Unfinished transistion from the exposition to the climax, and the unfinished smut part was briefly done. Sorry.





	YOU+M3=TR4SH (Unfinished, Old, Cringe)

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was I was a "fan" of Homestuck, back in middle-school, I wrote some barely half of a page "beginning" of an fanfic of Gamrezi, which, at the time, wasn't revealed to be abusive.  
> I am too embarrassed to finish this, but if anyone wants me to, I will.

Yellow rays from the sun had striked your eyelids.  
These rays had been the trigger for you to slowly flicker your eyes.Of course, there was no point Ain doing that, because you saw the same color whenever you were asleep, or awake; black.The same deep color that’s been your ‘best friend’ ever since your ‘friend’ Vriska had manipulated your mind to have you walk towards a certain sun, that had powers to blind someone if the person looked at the floating object for just a second.  
The first few months were horrible; besides your lusus helping you, many times did you stumble, or fall, or expect to see something another person was describing, just to painfully remember that the ability was taken from you.  
Of course, you were only philosophical and pessimistic the few few months that occurred while you were recently blinded.

Now, it was a regular day of smelling, touching, eating (depending on the substances), hearing, but not seeing anything.Which was pretty still melancholic supposed to nostalgic, but hey, Sollux is sorta’ blind, so that doesn’t make you alone.  
\----  
Skipzonelololol (preblam?) (troll face insert)  
\----  
“I’ neva knew you had such a strong passion for this hanging fetish,” Makara chuckled, as he pulled the rope harder on your bruised neck.He slipped his member in and out of you at a faster rate, causing you to start heasing out your breaths.It still turned you on though, to have your tongue out with saliva dripping, and your tiny breasts peaking out of the Neophyte Redglare outfit you had conviently on.  
When you heard about the ironic death of your ‘mother’ ancestor, rather than feeling rage for what had injusticely happen, or even remotely sad, you felt a bit turned on by it. You’re trash.


End file.
